


Three's a Crowd

by AutisticWriter



Series: Aspec Characters [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Garnet (Steven Universe), Aromantic Awareness Week, Asexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Implied Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Love, Multi, Self-Discovery, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Garnet learns the name for people like her, who don’t fall in love: aromantic.





	Three's a Crowd

Ruby and Sapphire love each other deeply, that is obvious. Garnet is proud to be a fusion of two gems who love each other so much, and she has never met anyone who loves each other like Ruby and Sapphire do.

But she doesn’t really understand love herself. She is made of love, she cares about everyone she knows so deeply, but she can’t actually remember a time when she has fallen in love. Platonic love is something she understands, but romantic love evades her

As she once put it; three’s a crowd. She’s made of two gems who love each other more than anything in the universe, and she doesn’t feel the need to love anyone else. She is made of their love, but that doesn’t mean she can love others. That’s just how she is.

One day, Steven shows her a book he got at the library, about gender and sexuality. She wonders why he borrowed it, but she doesn’t ask. And Garnet flicks through the book until she finds something that explains her relationship with romance: aromantic.

She is aromantic. She doesn’t experience romantic attraction. Ruby and Sapphire are lesbians, and she is aromantic asexual. She is a fusion of two lesbians, but that doesn’t mean she is also one; fusion means you are more than just the two gems who fused to make you; you are your own person, in a way that’s quite difficult to explain. And so she is a fusion of two lesbians who love each other, and she is aromantic.

She doesn’t want to date, and she doesn’t ever fall in love. And now she has a name for this. She isn’t defective, she isn’t damaged. She is just aromantic. She is aro. And that is how she is meant to be.


End file.
